


Moxie Lets Go

by doglesbian



Category: Lonely Wolf Treat (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, romantic confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 18:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doglesbian/pseuds/doglesbian
Summary: Moxie's still confused by Mochi's kindness, after everything, and now even more emotions are developing. A lunch with Mochi helps her work it out.





	Moxie Lets Go

**Author's Note:**

> while its sort of implied at different points in the story so far (im posting this as of part 6) i kind of wanted to see a more explicit romantic girlfriend-ing between moxie and mochi so it feels less like a friend-of-girlfriend thing. so i wrote this to sate and self-service my desires for lesbians and ended up doing a bit of exploration of moxies like feelings as well. based vaguely after delicacy/part 3 and before part 5

It was a calm, if a bit chilly day that Moxie decided to take a trek from her campsite to Treat’s home. She was hoping to nab a free (and tasty, knowing Mochi) meal as well as push away a tad of loneliness she was feeling. The house was vacant of Treat, with her being at work, so this was a nice time to… bond? with Mochi? She hadn’t entirely figured out what she was aiming for, but she went along with it anyway.

There were simple greetings, and then for a while there was silence as Mochi kept working on the food she was making, leaving Moxie to vacantly look at the house. Not much had changed, although the position of the beds had been altered per Moxie’s suggestion to put them next to each other, a funny sight to the fox. She felt good to know she’d helped Treat move forward with her feelings, even if only a little. She did also glance at Mochi working, smiling at her little tendencies, the way her ears flopped and twitched and how she did a tiny dance as she cooked.

Suddenly curry was done, one plate with chicken and the other with just rice, still steaming a good bit from the freshness. It looked delicious, and Moxie had to stop her mouth from watering. She gave a quiet “thank you” as the dish was placed in front of her, making Mochi smile and give a soft “no problem.” The table conversation was pretty basic, various tales of recent events in their lives, Mochi mentioning Treat several times (expectedly), Moxie talking of her job search and her city adventures.

Mochi finished pretty quickly, having an appetite as small as her stature, and when she finished she ducked away to pack up the excess curry made for leftovers. The absence of conversation and something to focus on led Moxie’s thoughts to drift, reflecting on her situation, everything that happened and is happening…

“Moxie, are you okay?” Mochi was suddenly at her side with a concerned look. Moxie rubbed at her eyes, feeling the lines of wetness from tears that were now on her face. She thought it was just steam from the curry that made her eyes feel watery, but apparently her thoughts had gotten to her a little more than she expected.

She went to speak, but all that came out was a choked sob at first, surprising her again with the sudden onset of her emotions. Treat’s house felt safe, comforting, relaxed, and now she let go a little too much, and…

“Why are you so nice to me? I messed up everything for you. I acted stupid and now that stupid wall is there and now everything is worse for you and Treat and I’m not even that good at anything honestly but you two still care for me so much and I don’t get it…”

Mochi gasped in shock, jumping to wrap her arms around the crying fox. “Don’t say that! Moxie, that wasn’t your fault. You didn’t place those bricks, you didn’t even want this. Neither of us blame you for that, or for anything. I think Treat and I are a little better off now that we don’t have to deal with rude people anymore, since they holed themselves up, so even if you did, it was kind of good?”

Moxie was still crying into Mochi’s shoulder, her voice a bit muffled. “B-but… what did I do to earn your kindness… I couldn’t get my other friends to stay, and I didn’t visit for so long, and I couldn’t keep my work going, and… I’m a failure of a fox, and a friend, and…”

Mochi’s voice was softer now, her hands rubbing gently across Moxie’s back. “From what I’ve heard, you did your best. I don’t think it counts as failure when you perform as well as you can. The little self-praises you give yourself aren’t just a joke. You’re nice, and amazing, and great, and even if you can’t see it for yourself yet, I promise it’s true. You’re charming and you have people who love you for who you are, Moxie. Me included. You don’t have to do anything but be you and be loved.”

She’d gotten a similar conversation out of Treat before, but at the time she hadn’t really let herself go fully, anxious about overwhelming the timid wolf. There was something about hearing it again differently making it click in her head better. 

Moxie huffed. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry! You didn’t do anything wrong.”

There was a long silence as Moxie let the rest of her tears out, let her emotions process and flush, but with a deep breath and a push through the pain of honesty she spoke again.

“I’m so, so sorry if this is too much, but… Salt told me once to not fall in love with people just because they’re nice to me. Some people are just kind, and it doesn’t mean anything… but… when I see your smile, and the way you talk and act and laugh, it makes me a little melty inside. I think maybe it’s more than that now. Is it okay to say that I love you? Like, love love. Girlfriends.”

“That’s not too much at all!! I love you too, Moxie. Get used to it because we’re girlfriends now!!”

They kissed sweetly, both giggling a little in glee as Moxie started streaming fresh tiny tears, now from joy. Her head whirled a little bit from the stir of emotions. They held their hug for a long time, resting heads on each other's shoulders, a little difficult with their heights but they manage, Moxie with her eyes closed, enjoying the embrace to the fullest.

Then she opened her eyes again, and noticed the portraits on the wall. The pictures of Mochi and Treat. Crap. She didn’t want to scare Treat off by being the first to nab the girl...

“Mochi? Can you not tell Treat about this? I don’t want to keep it secret or anything but… I want to be the one to tell her.”

Mochi blinked at her. “Why?”

“I-I've got an idea for a surprise, and I don’t want to confuse her with this beforehand.” It  _ was _ true, she’d been planning a special day and a way to help Treat finally confess to Mochi ever since the night she’d spent with Treat. The girl needed it, desperately.

Mochi hmmed in thought. “What’s the surprise?”

“O-oh, it’s a surprise for you too, I can’t say… I promise it’s a good one.”

“Well, I guess I’ll just have to believe you.” Mochi winked.

“Hehe, thanks. You’re the best, Mochi.”

“Second only to you, Moxie! The greatest fox!”

Moxie blushed, but retaliated. “Awh, don’t say that! We’re both the best.”

“Well, at least I know we’re even better together.” Both girls had beaming smiles.

Eventually, Moxie had to take her leave, toting out a box of leftover curry from Mochi. It was hard and odd to open herself like that, to drop her wall of feelings and just speak from her heart, but in that moment, she feels happier than she thinks she’s ever been. So, she thinks it was worth it.


End file.
